Sweet Cream
by AyahDiamon
Summary: A celebration gone wrong between Ashe and Katarina. Hilarity ensues and feelings suddenly surfaces up! GL! KatarinaxAshe pairing. Cameo : Ahri, Le Blanc, Sona, Riven, Irelia, Caitlyn and Vi.


Nothing was PRd here haha! So yeah-This was a fic that was actually written before **Transcendent Exile **but I just finished it now so yeah lol ;;; So yeah! Pairing was inspired by the beautiful fanfic called, **Wounded**. You guys should totally read it! So mhm! R&R guys!

* * *

Melted ice cream was almost everywhere in the room with 2 perfectly grown women covered in the cold treat as well, panting. They were a few meters apart from each other as they glared at their 'opponent', watching their every move.

Why were they covered in ice cream? Why do Katarina and Ashe look like they were going to pounce each other at any minute?

Simple really; it was a celebration gone wrong.

The Frost Archer invited the red head to celebrate her victory with private ice cream party with her in the Avarosan's room. The Noxian, albeit suspicious of the invitation didn't rejected the offer and came willingly. She doubted that Ashe could do something disgraceful whilst in the vicinity of the institute. Besides, she was far too pure and friendly to even dare to do something like poisoning her with food; in which Katarina will have no problems of doing herself if needed.

So there she was, the Sinister Blade sitting inside the room of Freljord's royalty. Emerald eyes were looking about the room far different from hers (price-wise) before the hooded figure came out of the joint room with a tray on her hands. Two glasses filled with ice cream with cream on top and spoons were on said tray and a big gallon of vanilla mint choco chip ice cream.

"I made them myself." Ashe proudly stated to the other as she placed the glasses and gallon of ice cream on the table. She laid the tray on the corner most of the desk before sitting almost beside the Sinister Blade which in turn made the red head raise an eyebrow at her.

"You are acting suspicious." The Noxian told the other bluntly as she shook her head, hearing a gasp from beside her.

"No I'm not—what are you talking about! I simply want to share some cold sweets with you!" The silver haired girl denied Katarina's accusation who shook her head yet again at the archer before pulling one of the glass towards her. Eating the ice cream wouldn't have been a problem to the blade master if only icy blue eyes weren't focused too much on her that she could feel her skin burning at the stare.

A grumble was made by the red head before she turned her head and stared back at those piercing yet gorgeous eyes. "Can you not stare?" Katarina almost growled to the archer who blinked and looked away, flustered.

"O-oh! My apologies, I didn't mean to stare." She waved a hand to dismiss the red head's attention on her. The Noxian only looked at her with mild interest, an indescribable expression on her face. Amusement, perhaps? Frustration? Katarina only sighed before turning her attention back to the dessert, eye-ing it suspiciously. It wasn't poisoned, right? Surely the noble Freljord Queen wouldn't dare to, right? Well... there's only one way to find out and that was to get over this thing quickly.

Feeling those eyes on her yet again, the Sinister Blade sighed before finally shoving a spoonful of the sweet treat in her mouth. Her eyes were shut closed, waiting for the pain to come but it didn't arrived. Instead, sugary deliciousness attacked her tastes bud that made her moan in sweet pleasure.

"This is—" Katarina caught herself and coughed, peering at the girl beside her who was looking at her with sparkling eyes. "It tastes fine." She corrected herself.

"Good good! Now continue on eating—come on~" Cooed the archer to her which made the other suspicious yet again. Maybe she was just being too paranoid? She should try to relax more and just enjoy what the Queen was offering her. Yeah, she was going to do that.

And with that, Katarina continued eating the luscious treat before her. A certain cloaked woman was looking quite disappointed at the red head though as she reached for her own glass. "That's weird… she said there would be a high chance that the cream would go to the cheek for me to lick and—"

CLINK!

Ashe blinked and glanced at the girl beside her who now sported a pink shade on her cheeks as she looked at the archer with a stunned expression. This made the silver haired woman realize that her thoughts were said out loud. Opening and closing her mouth, the Freljord Queen opted to use her hood to cover her embarrassment. How could she have made a blunder like that?! With Katarina too of all people!

The Avarosan kept her head down, not having the courage to look up at her companion. This wasn't in her plan at all! Though what happened next was so unexpected, the Frost Archer froze on her spot—pun intended.

With Katarina tilting the woman's chin up, the Noxian general went and smeared cream on the cold pale but now rosy cheeks of the hooded archer. And she didn't stop there, oh no, she went and dared to lean towards the other and ever so slowly lick the cream off the frozen girl's cheek. Cleaning her lips with her tongue, the red head grinned at the other playfully as if daring her to do something about it. "Was that what you wanted to do, your Highness?"

She didn't know why she did it but the fact that she saw Ashe getting flustered at her mistake made her unconsciously describe the other as cute. Not to mention the archer's 'plan' woke something up inside the Sinister Blade; the need to teasingly dominate someone that is. And everything was worth it too seeing as Ashe was acting adorable at that moment, stunned and her face quite red. Katarina wondered why the other suddenly seems so amusing and so… 'interesting' albeit not being a Noxian but her thoughts were cut off by what the other did.

Dipping her own fingers in her ice cream as well, Ashe went and dabbed some cream on the red head's nose before licking it clean. A smug smile on her flushed face as she finished her deed. "Revenge!"

"Oh you did not just do that!"

The Noxian didn't know how to react at what the other did. Shocked? Amused? Challenged? Admiration? Proud? Excited? Turned on? By now, the woman was pretty sure she was feeling all of those altogether as she playfully growled at the Freljord's Queen before 'returning fire' at her.

Friendly and playful smears, dabs and licking each other clean of the ice cream turned into a more competitive play as the other party refused to lose which brings us back to the present where they are both panting and glaring daggers at each other.

With Ashe doing the first move, she quickly grab a handful of ice cream and acted as if it was an arrow. "Enchanted Crystal Ice creammmm!" The archer exclaimed as she threw the sweets at Katarina, hitting it bulls' eye on her forehead.

"Oho! OHO! Two can play that game!" The Noxian said as she wiped the cream off her face with her arm before shoveling some ice cream out of the tub with her hand. "Death Ice creammm!" The red head said as she spun around, throwing the ice cream and hitting Ashe with all of it. What she didn't predicted though was the ice cream being on the floor which made her slip and bringing the archer down with her.

"Oof!" Katarina groaned as she felt pain on the back of her head, eyes shut before opening them to see a pair of piercing icy blue eyes looking down at her. The two stared at each other's messy ice cream'd faces for a long time before bursting into laughter.

"We made quite a mess, didn't we?" Ashe giggled on as she tried to catch her breath.

"That we did! And it's a beautiful sweet mess too!" Agreed the red head before the two calmed down from their laughing fits. It was then that the atmosphere suddenly changed from playful to a… different kind of playful.

Katarina could feel the other's sweet warm pants against her face as the hooded archer slowly descended and licked the Noxian's lips. A playful low growl was made by the Sinister Blade before she felt the Frost Archer connect her lips with hers. A sweet chocolatey taste on her lips—

"Oh my... Oh my—"

The two froze on their spot before Ashe pulled away just enough to look up at the new occupants of the room. Mainly them being Ahri, Le Blanc, Riven, Irelia, Sona, Caitlyn and Vi. And it was obvious that the faces of the ice cream covered girls were beet red at that time.

"I did say that you should use the ice cream technique but oh my~ I had no idea you'll do this~" Ahri playfully teased the two as she giggled before getting one of her ears pulled by The Deceiver.

"Are you unable to read the atmosphere or are you just that dense, dear? Hmmm?" Le Blanc told the Nine-tailed Fox who was whimpering at the treatment her ear was getting.

"Are those Vanilla Chocolate Mint? Does that mean that you two are Mint for each other? Yeah? Yeahh?" Vi winked at the couple on the floor before her rib got elbowed by the Piltover's Sheriff, the Enforcer groaning in pain.

"Oh be quiet you." Caitlyn hissed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. How was she supposed to react to this kind of greeting?

Sona on the other hand covered her mouth with one hand as she blushed furiously at what she saw, making the Will of the Blades chuckle at her. "Don't worry Sona, you're not the only one with that reaction." Irelia shook her head before eye-ing the Exiled Soldier beside her, looking at anything but the two on the floor. Elephant in a room, definitely.

"At least knock!" Katarina growled at the newcomers.

"C-can you guys at least pretend that you saw nothing?" Ashe whimpered, hoping that her friends will say yes.

"Nevurrrr~" Ahri replied for everyone who in turn nodded their heads in agreement which caused the Sinister Blade and Frost Archer to groan in unison. Definitely a celebration gone wrong.


End file.
